


Forever and Always

by MtnDewAngel



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, butterfly bog, death au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MtnDewAngel/pseuds/MtnDewAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been working on this in secret. It's based off the song Forever and Always by Parachute. I heard it and this story popped into my head and I simply love it. It's a sweet, heartbreaking song. I really am fairly proud of this and I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

Marianne was pacing around the living room. Her nerves were standing on end. Something felt wrong, he was late. She found herself watching the driveway walking back and forth all around the house. 

Her chest felt wrong, ‘where is he?’ She thinks to herself stomping her foot. She’d asked their neighbors to see if they’d seen him. No one had seen him since that morning when he left for work. 

Work, his work was construction. He was the man you’d call to build something entirely new. He spoke of the beams like a skeletal system. He was incredibly passionate about his work and loved everything about it. She was proud of him for everything he created and built, but now. Now, her mind was racing, ‘what if a pole or beam fell on him?’ ‘What if a nail was misplaced and ended up causing an accident?’ 

Shaking her head she knew she was being ridiculous. “He’s  fine,” she whispered to herself over and over repeating the words like a prayer. She needed him to be alright. She called his phone again and each ring made her heart break a little more. 

She felt her hands tremble as she felt the panic starting to take over. 

Then it happened, her phone vibrated. Before checking the I.D. She answered the call, “Bog!?” She called out loudly her voice a strangled crack. 

“Is this Marianne Summers?” A deep voice asked. 

Her heart sank, and her body followed suit as her knees hit the floor with a loud thud. “Y-Yes,” her words felt far away. 

“Ms. Summers, we need you to come to the hospital, it’s urgent.” The deep voice explained and the more he spoke the farther away the words seemed to get. 

Marianne nodded and felt her entire body unable to move. ‘Hospital,’ just kept repeating in her head. 

“Ms. Summers, did you hear me?” The voice asked again. 

“Y-Yes.” She whispered, “I’ll be right there.” She said and hung up the phone. She was on autopilot as she stood and looked around anxiously. Walking around she grabbed her purse seeing a picture of them in a white frame. 

Dawn had taken the picture. It was when they’d all gone to the park and watched as the couples flew kites. Marianne and Bog far too competitive to fly them as well but enjoyed the free food Sunny and Dawn had brought. Bog was holding her in his arms with a genuinely bright smile as he looked down at her in his arms. She was smiling to Dawn, it was the first time he’d said he loved her. He whispered it into her ear as he held her. After that picture was taken she looked to him smile gone a look of pure shock as she looked into his bright blue eyes that seemed to be melting her. After a moment a smiled played on her lips as she kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck holding herself against him as tightly as she could before whispering back to him, “I love you too, so much.” 

Marianne shook her head out of the memory her chest tightening. Gripping her bag even tighter she grabbed the keys and began dialing Dawn’s phone as she went to the car. Her black car felt as though it were reflecting her pain perfectly as she stared at her reflection in it. Dark closing around her, rolling her eyes at her dramatic thoughts she slipped into the car starting the engine. 

“Hey! You’ve reached my voicemail leave a message and I’ll get back to you!” Dawn’s bubbly voice explained.

She sounded too happy. Marianne let out a harsh breath as the phone beeped. “Heading to the hospital, something happened to Bog.” She explained briefly and hung up. She began speeding down the road, she tried not to but couldn’t help it. She needed to be with him, but her thoughts kept picturing a police officer stopping her. Shaking her head she road down the highway. The memory of him driving and them singing together popping into her head. 

They were singing along to one song or another. She just remember laughing as he sang the guitar parts perfectly. He was laughing with her as she sang the drum solo’s with pride. The sun had been setting and when she commented on how beautiful the view was he stopped the car and they watched the sun set their arms wrapped around each other her head against his chest listening to his heart beat. 

The memory distracting her she screeches to a halt at the red light. Her heart feels like it’s broken and frozen at the same time. Breathing hard she holds the steering wheel with both her hands so hard her knuckles are white. Her autopilot was doing very good as she noticed she was stopped just outside the hospital. 

Pulling into the parking lot she looked around frantically for a parking spot. Her heart beating so fast she felt herself shaking and her arms began to tighten as she tried to stop it. Finally finding a spot and zipping into only to hear a few curse words shot her way. Turning off the engine she stumbled out of the vehicle holding her purse keys and phone. She locked the door and stepped out from between the cars to see the person still there wanting to let her know the names he was shouting and the finger he held up were for her. 

Shooting a glare his way her heart stopped as she remembered how they’d met. He’d taken the last box of cereal that she had desperately been wanting. She cursed at him and he smiled back with a smug expression that made her heart stop. His long features and scars made most women glare or look away with a hint of disgust but she suddenly couldn’t take her eyes off him. His brilliantly sky blue eyes ice normally but it made her heart burst with a sudden warmth. 

“Well if you are going to buy them the least you can do is share them.” She offered for him as she noticed his own eyes drinking her in. He was watching her with a hint of anxiety as she smiled. Most people looked at her and wouldn’t take her serious. With her dark makeup and plum colored lips most just rolled their eyes and walked away. 

“Alright,” he announced with a scottish accent that sent a small shiver down her spine as she watched him. His thin lips tugging into a smirk that made her heart do a flip. She knew then and there no matter how much she wished she wasn’t she was in love with him, and she knew by the look he was giving her he was too. 

A loud honk and another curse before he hurried away brought her back from the memory that held tight in her mind. Having a suddering breath run through her she took off running to the front desk. She felt her phone vibrating in her hand but she wouldn’t look, she couldn’t. 

Huffing and puffing she reached the front desk. “Bog King,” she announced they looked at her confused as though she were making a joke. Annoyance ran through her, “look him up!” She barked at the woman who was startled into obeying. 

Shock seemed to cover her face as she saw there really was someone by the name ‘Bog King’ in the list. “R-room 689 o-on the 6th floor.” She explained and Marianne was already running for it. Considering the stairs for a moment before the elevator came of it’s own accord she ran inside nearly knocking others over. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she felt the tears all but spilling out. 

Shaking her head she focused on getting to him. She couldn’t break down. He needed her stronger than ever. She choked on her breath, ‘and I need you strong.’ The others in the elevator glanced at her nervously. Only then remembering to press the number 6. They stopped on every floor on the way up making her teeth clench. 

She was never patient. She simply wasn’t built for it. 

She gave a small sad smile remembering how impatient she’d been getting with him. He kept asking questions, making statements, and everything in between about marriage and getting engaged. Her heart was beginning to hurt thinking he didn’t love her enough to want to marry her. It was when her sister, Dawn, and her husband Sunny got married that she was going to confront him. She was going to ask him why he hadn’t asked her. 

After all the speeches and the first dances and father daughter dance happened. Everything was sweet and beautiful and suddenly Dawn took my hand and lead me into the center of the dancing floor. He started saying a speech about how amazing Sunny and Dawn were and how they were going to be the best family he could ever hope for. That was when her heart stopped. ‘He called them his family,’ she thought to herself and caught his eyes watching her. 

“Yeah, I mean Dawn she’s so sweet, Sunny, he’s so funny.” He paused and walked forward. “I hope they’ll think as highly of me as I do them,” he knelt in front of her. Even on his knee he was to her shoulder. Tears of pure happiness already began forming on her face. “Because I will love you, forever and always Marianne. Whether rich or poor, sickness or health, good or bad or ugly,” he teased making a silly face and pointed to himself. She scoffed he was nowhere near ugly. “We’ll grow old and have wonderful adventures,” she felt her hands tremble as he raised his eyes brow’s. “That is if ye’ll have me,” he asked and it wasn’t even serious. 

“Of course you idiot!” She screamed practically tackling him to the ground. Dawn cheered and Sunny laughed as people gasped then let out laughs and soft cheers of happiness. 

Ding. She looked up frozen, “this is your floor sweetheart,” an elderly woman whispered as if sympathizing with her. Marianne nodded harsh and walked out without a word. She wanted to thank her but couldn’t get the word out. She walked to first nurse and watched him nervously. 

His brows furrowed as she stood there unable to speak. 

Finally after a long moment she opened her mouth, but said nothing and closed it. Then trying again she opened her mouth and continued this for a moment, knowing she looked like a fish she clenched her fist digging her nails into her hand. “I’m here for Bog, Bog King.” She explained and the man suddenly froze and nodded. 

“Over here,” he whispered and lead her quickly down several halls. She heard coughing and sneezing and beeping and every other noise she didn’t want to listen to. 

They stood outside the door as a doctor walked out. She froze. She couldn’t breath she knew she looked like a deer stuck in headlights, especially with her huge honey eyes. 

“Is this-?” The doctor asked pointing to her. 

“She’s here for Mr. King.” He whispered before turning to leave. He gave her a gentle but significant look. It broke her heart even more. 

“Marianne Summers?” He asked and she watched him frozen. She attempted to nod but could barely manage what looked like a twitch. He seemed to accept that as an answer. “There was an accident on the site.” He explained and she felt weak. Her entire body locking up. 

She wanted to ask what happened, nothing came. She wanted to ask if he was ok, nothing came. She wanted to beg him to help him, nothing came. She stood in pure shock her entire body shaking, that’s when she heard the voices. They were his friends from work also she heard Dawn and Sunny. She couldn’t break down, she needed to breath. 

“A beam fell on him.” He continued and she flinched at his words. Suddenly everything sounded far away as she stopped listening. His voice becoming more and more grim with every word. “We don’t know how much longer he has.” He explains and lays a hand on her shoulder as comfort. She doesn’t move, she doesn’t speak she stares past him at the door to her love. The doctor waved off all the people who wanted to go to her, to him, to comfort them. She wanted to thank him instead she walked past him and through the door. 

There he was, laying there miserable. He was wrapped in bandages and a tube was against his nose forcing in oxygen whether he liked it or not. The rhythmic beeping fairly slow making her nervous. She hurries to him and takes his hand in her own. 

“Marianne?” He groans out his voice hardly there at all. 

She smiles brightly to him. “Yep sorry I’m late, people they just can’t take a hint.” She teased trying to hide her heart breaking.  

“I’m glad you made it,” he smiled his eyes only barely opening. “They are trying to feed me green jello.” He pretended to gag with a small smirk.

She gave a scoff that sounded more like a strangled cough.

“It’s ok,” he whispered, “it’ll be ok.” He squeezed her hand gently as tight as he could manage. 

Her heart breaking she watched him, “you’re right, because you’re going to get better,” she explained and narrowed her eyes at him. “Then we are going to get married,” she explained and leaned forward kissing his forehead gently. “Then we can get back to everything else.” She smiled meaningfully at him 

Tears came to his eyes as he watched her. Everything he’d always wanted and more, and now he was about to leave her. Noticing the tears in his eyes she felt her chin tremble. The beeping was slowing and it was making her even more nervous.

A soft knock at the door before they walked in. Dawn stood in the doorway freezing when she saw him. Her soon to be big brother lying there helpless and broken. 

“Boggy,” she smiled waiting a minute when he didn’t correct her her heart broke as she saw Marianne holding back everything.

Sunny and Dawn walked toward the window wanting to sit with them but also give them privacy. Marianne watched Bog unwilling to look away. 

“You know,” Bog whispered out to her. “I’ll always love you,” he explained and she smiled her tears preventing her from speaking. 

“Oh!” Dawn jumped up then took off running. Sunny watched her confused, Marianne sat there confused but still never looked away from Bog. 

“I l-love you too,” she choked out with a small smile. 

Her mind went back to their first date and how awkward he was. They had gone for a walk after dinner and he was walking his speed so she had to jog to keep up with him. Noticing this he began walking slowly, but noticeably making her burst out laughing. They began running and walking and jogging and everything inbetween. By the time they stopped they were out of breath and couldn’t stop laughing. They had made it to a small park bench and collapsed onto it breathing hard but their smiles wouldn’t go anywhere. Playfully he shoved her and she shoved back, they continued until they were both red face and crying from laughter. 

“Marianne!” Dawn called startling her back to watching him having trouble breathing. 

“Dawn?” Marianne said unwilling to move. 

“Bog,” Dawn said watching him unwilling to look away from Marianne, he wanted to drink in what he could of her. “Want to marry my sister?” She asked gently. 

“More,” he sucked in a heavy breath, “than anything.” He whispered. 

“Good.” Dawn announced. 

The minister from the chapel having showed up behind her. He walked in and smiled at Marianne and Bog. Nurses and other friends started walking into the room watching them. The minister began talking he was reciting vows and words that meant little to nothing, except they meant everything to them right then. 

After they each said I do in turn she noticed the beeping was slowing. She could hear sniffles behind her but she refused to look away. She moved closer leaning her forehead to his. 

“ I will love you, forever and always.” She whispered to him kissing his lips with a bit of heat behind her lips as two tears finally slipped from her eyelashes. She pulled her lips back the smallest bit. 

“I will love you, forever and always, even if I’m not here.” He whispered out and she kissed his lips one more time gentle and filled with pure love. 

The beeping slowed even more. 

Beep.

Beep..

Beep…

Beep….

 


End file.
